The day on the roof
by FandomCoffee
Summary: Bakugou knows what Midoriya is going through, and he knows he's the only one who can keep Midoriya from jumping. (prequel to "I can't be Helped")


Bakugou walked home from school, he was beginning to hate himself for what he had just said.

 _Why the hell am I worrying so much? He knows I'm joking._

Bakugou kept his eyes down, he knew Midoriya would never actually jump off the roof, he was on the Antidepressants now, he had control over his emotions.

But he still couldn't fight off that voice in the back of his head, telling him to go back and make sure Midoriya was okay, yet his feet kept carrying him to his house.

Bakugou soon arrived at his house, about 30 minutes of contemplating whether to visit Midoriya's house or going back to his but decided to head home and see his mom. They hadn't been on best terms at the moment, they had been fighting about the way he had been treating Midoriya the past few days, but Bakugou knew he had a reason for all the teasing.

He opened the door and took off his shoes, dropping his bag and glanced around. It was quiet, a little too quiet.

"Mom? Dad? Anyone home?" Bakugou yelled, walking into the house. After he looked around a little he heard soft crying from his parent's room.

 _What? Is...is Mom crying?! Where's Dad?_

His mind raced as he ran to his parents' room and rushed in, his face worried and angry at the same time. He felt his entire body freeze when he saw his mother sitting on her bed, hugging Midoriya's mother softly.

The two looked up with surprise in their eyes, before Mitsuki could even say anything Inko stood up quickly, holding a handkerchief close to her chest.

"K-Katsuki-kun! H-Have you s-seen Izuku?!" She said quickly, he face wet with tears and red. Mitsuki stood, she looked worried and strained.

Bakugou blinked in surprise and then felt a deep sense of dread in his stomach.

 _Deku...Deku you didn't did you?_

He looked at Inko, her face still wondering and worried, tears continued to fall making Bakugou just feel worse.

"Katsuki?" He gritted his teeth as he heard his mother's soft tone, it didn't suit her whatsoever and just ticked him off.

"I-I…"

"Please tell me you know where he is...please."

Bakugou gritted his teeth and pulled away from Inko before sprinting away to the door. He heard his mother's footsteps after him but already had his shoes on.

"Katsuki wait!"

Bakugou slammed the door shut and sprinted down the road.

 _Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit!_

His mind raced as he continued to sprint towards his middle school, he shouldn't have said that, he should've know that Midoriya would take it into consideration, he shouldn't have teased him…he should've been there for him.

It felt like hours before he reached the middle school, he stood at the gate and attempted to catch his breath as he contemplated, he'd was deciding how to climb over the gate when he saw it was already open. Not a good sign.

There was a large crash of thunder before rain started making its way down, hitting Bakugou softly at first before pelting him with a downpour.

He ran towards the school entrance and saw the door was open slightly, another awful sign.

The blonde shook his head as he walked in the school, the water that stuck to his blonde hair falling off. He still took heavy breaths and ignored the pain in his lungs as he ran towards the roof entrance.

When he arrived to the door it was slightly open, making Bakugou's heart stop.

"Deku please tell me you didn't…" Bakugou mumbled before slamming the door open and sprinting up the stairs.

He slammed the door to the entrance open and froze.

The rain was already pelting him as he took deep breaths, his eyes wide with fear as Midoriya stood on the edge of the school's roof, looking back at Bakugou with slightly wide eyes.

"Ka…cchan?"

Bakugou growled and began to take some steps out onto the roof, the rain pelting him even more.

"Deku you dumba-"

He stopped his sentence when he saw Midoriya flinch and take a step back, basically teetering on the edge. His heart stopped when he imagined Midoriya falling off and dying, all because he himself couldn't help him.

"J-Just l-leave Ka-Kacchan…I…I n-need to do this…" Midoriya said glancing down and putting and hand against his chest and clenching his t-shirt tightly.

Bakugou opened his mouth to say something but that's when he noticed the blood dripping from his wrists and his t-shirt soaked in blood on his shoulders.

"You're cutting again…"

Midoriya seemed to flinch and looked down quickly.

"Y-Yes but…i-it's the last time-"

"Because you're planning on killing yourself." Bakugou said, cutting Midoriya off.

Midoriya glanced does and simply replied with a curt nod. Bakugou sighed in frustration and glared at him, saying towards him even more.

"I-If you're he-here to try and stop me it's not g-gonna work…y-you're the o-one who told m-me to do t-this…" Midoriya said softly, only getting even further to the edge.

"Deku…do you know why I tease you everyday?"

"H-Huh…?"

"To make you stronger Deku. I know you're a damn weakling and there's nothing you can do about it. I'm always trying to make you even more powerful so you can step up from a weak Deku."

Midoriya looked shocked and afraid at the same time. Bakugou took a breath and it finally dawned on him that he was the only person who could prevent Midoriya from jumping off this roof…the only one who could save him.

"Deku…if you're going to actually jump…just think first. Please. Think of everyone you'd be leaving behind…your mom, your dad, all the people that you could save in the future. Just think…do you really want to die?"

Bakugou said in a soft voice, Midoriya looked at him, the rain continued to pour down soaking them both down to the bone.

"K-Kacchan…I-I just…I-I wa-wanna feel helpful…I h-hate who I am…b-but I-I wanna k-know if I can s-still help o-others….i-i…I don't wanna die Kacchan. I wanna know what else is out there in the world yet…i-I can't help but let this damn depression over come me…I don't wanna die Kacchan I don't wanna die." Midoriya said, clutching his chest and doubling over, falling to his knees and sobbing loudly, even be heard over the rain.

Bakugou flinched and sprinted over, he knelt next to the freckled teen and watched him sob.

"I know Deku…you still have so much live for. So much."

He said softly placing a hand on Midoriya's back, rubbing it slightly as the smaller boy collapsed into Bakugou's chest, sobbing into the blondes shirt.

"P-Please…please help me K-Kacchan…please!" Midoriya said, nearly screaming the last please.

Bakugou wrapped his arms around him lightly and sighed.

"Yeah…I will. I promise."


End file.
